parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day - Nintendo 64 - 26 Parts - DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style.
Here are twenty six parts of Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by DucktheGWREngineFan9. Cast *Casey Jr as Conker *Toots as Army General *Alfred and Montana as Dung Beatles *Tootle as Gregg *Jebediah as King Bee *Georgia as Queen Bee *Melissa as Sunflower *Acer, Victor Hugo, and Vladimir Trunkov as Wasps *Freight Engine as Paint Pot *Little Chug as Paint Brush *The Horrid Truck as Franky *Grem as Haybot *Holley Shiftwell as Mrs. Catfish *Old Stuck Up as Bulldog fish *The Double Ended Engine as Carl/Quintin *Peach, Daisy, and Old Slow Coach as the Lady Cogs *Rustee Rails and Shelbert as the fire imps *Barker as the Boiler *Cerberus as the Great Mighty Poo *Silver Fish as the Panther King *Professor Z as Professor *The Chinese Dragon as Heinrich *Arry and Bert as Weasel Guards *Pufle as Rodent *Tillie as Berri Scenes *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 1. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 2. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 3. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 4. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 5. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 6. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 7. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 8. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 9. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 10. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 11. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 12. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 13. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 14. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 15. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 16. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 17. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 18. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 19. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 20. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 21. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 22. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 23. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 24. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 25. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) (DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style) Part 26. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9